Survival
by Victoria Rose
Summary: A reality Tv show based on survival that has two teams made up of Teen Titan characters, Sonic characters, Yugioh characterd and Zelda characters


Ok now it's time for survival. ^^ The two teams are made up of a few chosen characters. Team ones members are: Link, Sonic, Random deku shrub, Knuckles, Beastboy, Raven, Malik, and Chao. Team two's members are: Young Link, Bakura, Yugi, Rouge, Tails, Seto Kaiba, Jounochi and Starfire. These two teams have been stranded on a desert island.  
  
Random Deku Shrub: mmm I like dessert.  
  
Victoria: No, desert  
  
Random deku Shrub: yeah dessert  
  
Victoria: Anyway, the two teams have to find means of survival on the island (like Survival) and the winner at the end will get money. At a weekly session people vote on who they think should be taken off of the show. That person is sent back to the studio with no prizes. There will be contests and stuff, the winners of the contests have a better chance of staying in the show. So that's it pretty much. Now let's get started  
  
Team one will be stranded in a island off the coast of Africa with no civilization (that we know of) and Team two is stranded of off the coast of Australia with Echidnas but no civilization  
  
Let's check on team one.  
  
Link: Ok first we need to build a house...  
  
Chao: ooohooh  
  
Random deku Shrub: *is carrying deku sticks* I got the materials  
  
Knuckles: I don't think those will be sturdy enough, besides weren't they supposed to provide us a log cabin or something...  
  
Link: nah, they rather make us suffer  
  
Knuckles: Why?  
  
Link: Because they're evil  
  
Beastboy: Maybe we should find some logs or something.  
  
Sonic: What about food?  
  
Link: ok Beastboy go find some fire wood we'll need it, knuckles go chop down some logs for the house, sonic go find some water, here is a bucket. Random Deku Shrub: Hey where'd you get the bucket?  
  
Link: ummmmmmmmm.....  
  
Random deku shrub: well?  
  
Link: well I kind a made a deal with one of the camermen and he gave me a bucket.* gives a thumbs up to the camerman*  
  
Raven: Cheater  
  
Link: well do you want to win or not?  
  
Raven: oh ok I guess it couldn't hurt much  
  
Beastboy: Ok I'll go get the firewood!  
  
Link: ok everyone you know your job so get to it!  
  
Victoria: well it looks like we already have a team leader in team one now let's go check on team two.  
  
TEAM TWO on the Island in Australia  
  
Starfire: Remind me again why we are here  
  
Jounochi: ...um to win money I think  
  
Yugi: We're on a reality TV show remember  
  
Starfire: Oh  
  
Young Link: I'll get some food *runs to get food*  
  
Meanwhile a Random Echidna is seen walking, all of the sudden young Link jumps out and attacks him.  
  
Young Link: FOOD!!!!  
  
Echidna: begins to runaway*  
  
Young Link: chases him* COME BACK HERE!!  
  
Bakura: Well he fits in perfectly  
  
Yugi: sweatdrop* 2 hours later Everyone's asleep, except young Link  
  
Young Link: I'm back \ EVER ONE"S ASLEEP  
  
Young Link: WAKE UP!!!!  
  
EVERYONE SPRINGS AWAKE  
  
Rouge: How dare you interrupt my beauty sleep!  
  
Yugi: oh did you get food?  
  
Young Link: ......... um well about that I um well you see...  
  
Jounochi: Let me guess he got away  
  
Young Link: ...yeah  
  
Jounochi: Great now what?  
  
THEN RAIN STARTS FALLING  
  
Jounochi: isn't this great! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Calm down Jounochi we just need to find some shelter until the rain stops  
  
Jounochi: This is a desert island there is no shelter  
  
Yugi: sigh* This is going to be a long day  
  
Starfire: We could hide under those trees there.  
  
TEAM ONE  
  
Knuckles: phew that should be enough  
  
Link: good job Knuckles, now where's Sonic with that water  
  
Sonic: shivers* I hate water slowly and carfully puts it in the bucket making sure not to spill it*  
  
Raven: I hate to sound rude Link can't you do anything to help?  
  
Link: of course, I'll help hunt down wild animals  
  
Raven: okay...  
  
Random deku schrub: who's that man over there?*points to Malik who hasn't said anything in the last few hours*  
  
Link: beats me  
  
Beastboy: he looks that Egyptian guy from the cardgame  
  
Beastboy: and his name is....um well it starts with an M  
  
Random Deku Shrub: Milo?  
  
Link: Micky?  
  
Knuckles: Michael  
  
Malik: starts to get annoyed*  
  
Link: Mark  
  
Beastboy: hmmm sounds familiar but I'm not sure  
  
Malik: It's Malik  
  
Beastboy: No I don't' think that's it  
  
Random deku Shrub: Michele?  
  
Malik: Malik!  
  
Random deku shrub: you don't look like Micky mouse  
  
Malik: *is getting aggravated *  
  
Link: oh well it dosen't matter  
  
Beastboy: hey Raven why are you so quiet?  
  
Raven: ...  
  
Beastboy: Are you mad at me again?  
  
Raven: no I'm just ...  
  
Beastboy: what?  
  
Raven: it's nothing  
  
Victoria: TELOGRAM: IT'S Time for our first contest  
  
DUSTILONAN TRANSLATON: asdjfkjhsadcbqj adbvcabujrn qamndbcmn asdhncbasvnavxnmbvanbsv nabsvdnbavx nb vbnsv qejjdhgcakjqjn asx mnqs dcg mngqendcgms qcd bgqjkdbcg masvx bqjkqgd mqsmbqjkecm qsx jgqd cambvn.  
  
Link: Alright a contest!  
  
Victoria: teleports everyone to the contest arena* Welcome to the arena!  
  
Link looks at team two members  
  
Link: why are you guys all wet?  
  
Young Link: WE don't want to talk about it ok!  
  
Link: well ok, Man I had attitude when I was young  
  
Victoria: Ok this contest will be team one Versus team two in tickle tickle boon boon  
  
Raven: um  
  
Victoria: oh sorry wrong language, The pole of death: LI-M-BO  
  
Everyone in unison except raven: gasp!  
  
* everyone looks at raven *  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Victoria: well anyway lets go over the rules each one of you has to limbo under the stick without touching it.  
  
Beastboy: oh that's easy!  
  
Victoria: you didn't let me finish no turning into animals  
  
Beastboy: oh man  
  
Victoria: no phsycic powers, no weapons, no emeralds, no mind control, no flashy lights, and always keep your body parts inside the ride at all times.  
  
Beastboy: this is going to be harder than I thought  
  
Victoria: and one more thing the pole has small spikes jutting out of it.  
  
Chao: ooohoooh  
  
Yugi: Isn't that dangerous?  
  
Victoria: Absolutely! What fun would it be without the spikes?  
  
Beastboy: how about safe fun  
  
Victoria: Booooorrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggggggggggg! Who ever the winner is from both teams will win immunity from this coming trail. Team one is first. * link steps up to the stick*  
  
Link: well one more question.  
  
Victoria: yes the spikes are laced with poison.  
  
Link: well that wasn't my question but  
  
Victoria: oh silly me, fortunately for you the pole hasn't been moved yet so it should be easy for an elfin like you.  
  
Link: That's Hylian  
  
Victoria: whatever  
  
Link: is the poison deadly?  
  
Victoria: well that's a good question link but unfortunately I don't know. I guess we"ll have to find out wont we.  
  
Link: ...  
  
Victoria: go on  
  
Link: ...  
  
Victoria: Aren't you going to take your turn?  
  
Link: um ok* slowly walks up to the poll of death* slides under the pole* Victoria: There that wasn't so hard  
  
Link: nothing's hard for me  
  
Victoria: Then why were you so worried?  
  
Link: ah I wasn't worried  
  
Victoria: oh ok, next from team two it's Yugi Mouto master duelist of Domino high!  
  
Link: Hey how come I didn't get an introduction?  
  
Victoria: uh  
  
Link: I thought I was your favorite  
  
Victoria: ...I can't decide ok?  
  
Link: well I'll let you get away with it this time but next time you won't be so lucky  
  
Victoria: yay I'm safe this time, but not next time (  
  
Victoria: oh yeah I almost forgot* lowers pole about two inches* ok Yugi go for it  
  
Yugi: *slides under the pole with ease*  
  
Victoria: darn it that was to easy for him! *Sigh* next on team one is Beastboy *lowers pole 2 more inches*  
  
Beastboy: * does the crab walk under the pole*  
  
Victoria: now it's Starfire's turn  
  
The game goes on for a while until finaly we are down to the winners  
  
Victoria: From team one, Sonic is victorious and from team 2, drum roll please It's Young Link! Congratulations the two of you are stayin on this island through trial one!  
  
Young Link: yay  
  
Victoria: teleports everyone back to their islands*  
  
TEAM ONE  
  
Link: Ok now to finish building our shelter!  
  
Knuckles: can't we rest a bit first?  
  
Link: No, rest is bad  
  
Knuckles: *groans* fine  
  
*after 6 hours they finally finish their shelter *  
  
Sonic: *is sleeping*  
  
Knuckles: *is sleeping*  
  
Random Deku Shrub: *is sleeping* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Beastboy: *is sleeping* ZZZ Comic books ZZZZ video games ZZZZZZZZZZZ Raven ZZZZZZZZ  
  
Link: hmm I wonder why they're so tired  
  
Raven: maybe it's because you worked us half to death  
  
Link: oh come on six hours isn't that bad  
  
Raven: whatever *stops paying attention to Link and starts meditating*  
  
Link: *is the only one awake*  
  
Victoria: well it looks like a grudge is forming in team one lets see what team two is up to.  
  
TEAM TWO  
  
Young Link: hey guys I'm gonna go try to get some more food ok!  
  
Rouge: I guess I better go with you so you don't hurt yourself  
  
* Rouge and young link go off in search of food while the others sit around and talk*  
  
Yugi: well I guess we better make some kind of shelter  
  
Tails: Yeah we probably should have done that a while ago  
  
Starfire: I shall go find wood from trees that we can use  
  
Yugi: we'll also need some rope or something to tie the branches together, I'll go look for some.  
  
Meanwhile Rouge and Young Link are trying to get food  
  
There is an Echidna in the grass ahead  
  
Rouge: now be very quite we don't want to scare the echidna away  
  
*They sneak up on the echidna and grab it* The rest of this part I shall not describe for those of you who are animals lovers may have a heart attack over the scene (ecspecally if you are over 60) so for you animal lovers the rest of this scene will be skipped.  
  
Rouge and Young Link come back with food  
  
Young Link: We've got food!  
  
All the sudden everyone is teleported to the council trial thingy  
  
Victoria: Welcome all! It's time for the first trial to decide who will be voted off, ... *looks at Young Link* Why do you have that poor Echidna in your hands?  
  
Young Link: He's food  
  
From other team Knuckles: *gasp* how dare you eat family!  
  
Young Link: *takes a bite out of the Echidna*  
  
Knuckles: Why you little runs over to attack Young Link*  
  
Victoria: *turns on force field that protects team 2 from team one* Now now no beating up fellow contestants, this is on public television you know.  
  
Victoria: Now it is time for voting for team one, / for those of you watching/ reading we are going to have a poll Who do you think should be voted off of team one and who do you think should be voted off of team two. Send us your answer in a review along with any other comments or questions, Thank you  
  
^^ Signed Victoria with assistance from Dusty* See you next time 


End file.
